My Happy Ending
by puRpLebLuSh017
Summary: I was a normal boy, then I became an avenger. Now I am a lover and the father of two. This is my story. This is my happy ending. [sasusaku]


**

* * *

**

Insert Standard Disclaimer

 

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

_Written be purpleblush017_

When I was younger, I had a family. A mother, a father and an older brother. Like any other family, mine had their own secrets and misfortunes.

My father, Uchiha Fugaku, the head of our famous clan, favored the older brother, Uchiha Itachi. It made me feel useless. I was under the pressure of surpassing him to make my father recognize me as well. I thought of it as a competition. I train hard and my loving mother, Uchiha Mikoto, is always there to give me the comfort and love I am searching from my father. She filled the empty space my father wont even dare touch.

But something happened. My father and Itachi seemed to have a spat. And so, instantly, my entire father's attention showered down on me. Not that I wasn't grateful, I just felt that I was just a replacement.

When I got home late one night, as I entered the room, I saw blood, death and the most tragic experience of my life. The surprising thing was, it was done by the brother I looked up to. I ran like a scared shitless boy pleading to be spared. I was pathetic. It disgusted him and he made me live, telling me to grow stronger and kill him in the near future.

The moment I woke up at the hospital the next day, I realized that it was no dream. The great and famous clan of the Uchiha was no more. They were massacred by my dear brother.

And I became an avenger.

* * *

When I was twelve, a three man cell was formed. And I couldn't be more unlucky. I was place with a loud mouthed idiot who calls himself the next hokage—Uzumaki Naruto and a flirty pink haired girl who doesn't know when to stop pestering me—Haruno Sakura.

Suddenly, my life became a routinely rejection for the stupid girl.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"No."

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"No."

"Would you like to go to the park with me?"

"No."

"Would you… you know, hang out?"

"No."

"It's Hinata's birthday! You should come and greet her!"

"No."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! What do you like?"

"Aa."

"Would you—"

"No."

At that same age, there was a chance given by Orochimaru to gain power. I left the village in pursuit of my vengeance. The hatred in my heart didn't waver, that was what I believed.

"I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" she screamed, crying. At the dead of the night, she tried to stop me with all her might.

There was a small spot in my heart for that stupid girl, but I needed to realize my dream first. That is the only time I can be happy. Kill Itachi is my sole priority.

"Arigato."

Like a bubble, I simply vanished.

* * *

It was three years after that when Naruto dragged me back to Konohagakure. There was blood in and out of my system. I had bruises, broken bones and large open wounds. But I couldn't care less. I wanted to see her angelic face before I pass out.

Itachi and Orochimaru are both dead. I couldn't care less what happens to me anymore. There was this stupid spark of hope that I have something and someone I could expect in this village. But the sentence for my treachery was severe. I was banned to talk to everyone except a few people and she wasn't included in that list. I couldn't talk to her nor face her.

Then one night, during my probation, I snapped. Red eyes swirling and chakra overflowing. I knew I was going on a killing rampage. But of all the time to be there, she was there.

"Please… stop Sasuke-kun…"

She hugged me from behind and I froze in my spot. She somewhat calmed me down. There was something in her that made me feel human again. Maybe it was her touch, maybe it was her heart, and anyhow, I just stood there and felt her presence.

"D-don't leave me…"

And I didn't.

After that incident, we seemed to be 'hanging out' more often. Tsunade allowed our meetings for she literally begged for her to make it happen.

As a growing man that I was, something happened between us. An emotion blossomed inside of me and I can't hold it back.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Is it true that… you and Sasuke-bastard are a…" gulp "…a _couple_…?"

I smirk.

"oi Teme! What are you smirking about?"

There was a laugh.

"Sakura-chan! You too?"

"Dobe." I snort.

"What did you just say teme?"

"Hn."

"Ne, please tell me that it was your bunshins that we saw making out the other day! Please tell me it wasn't true!"

Sakura blushes really hard.

I smirk more.

Naruto is frantic. "Oi! Oi! Please!" he begs.

"you want to see us making out now?"

Sakura blushes again. Blush. Blush. Blush.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Not long after, we got engaged. I have made her wait long enough. And so, there was a wedding.

_Congratulations to both of you! I wish you all the best! I wish mine could notice that I love him… sigh_

-Hyuuga Hinata

_You finally married him! Wonder when will my Shika-kun propose to me. Shuch a lazy ass! Anyway, congratulations!_

-Yamanaka Ino

_Can you give me some tips so I can nail Neji? You know, the long brown haired man? Ugh! He's just too dense! Doesn't even realize that I'm already flirting with him!_

-Tenten

_I always know you had it in you Sasuke! So… are you going to borrow my Icha Icha Paradise to get some inspiration and new techniques? Just give me a call okay? I'll be more than happy to lend it to you!_

-Hatake Kakashi

_That perverted Kakashi-sensei! Anyway, oi! Teme! You better take good care of Sakura-chan or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp you got that?_

-Uzumaki Naruto

Click!

Uchiha Sasuke in a black tuxedo is carrying Uchiha Sakura, in a white tube dress, bridal style.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. I weigh like a feather don't I?"

I give her a raised eyebrow in response. "Pfft. Whatever you say so."

* * *

Of course there would always be trouble. Her being the most gorgeous girl in town would mean men flirting with her. And I have to be the protective husband and bodyguard at the same time.

"Miss… why the hell is that guy glaring at me?"

"Oh, don't mind him; he's just my overprotective and possessive husband."

"You're married? But you're so young and so pretty—"

"Please don't cause yourself death. It's already glaring at you. Anyway, can I have those ice creams now?"

* * *

She's fragile, she's weak. Can easily shatter into pieces. Yet she's strong in her own unique ways. Her smile is my joy, her laughter is my music, her lips are my food and her body is my world. All of this she's willing to give without anything in return. That angel is mine. Uchiha Sakura is my wife.

"Do I look extra pretty today Sasuke-kun?" she says seductively.

I raise a confused eyebrow. "Is that my shirt?"

* * *

 When I'm with her, nothing is boring.

"EEEKKK! Mou! Sasuke-kun! I've just taken a bath!"

I hug her from behind and start to kiss her neck, swirling my tongue around it. She blushes and it makes me smile.

"Well… we can both take a shower after our little exercise right dear?" and then I remove the towel from her body.

* * *

 When I became Anbu, she was always worried sick. And every time I go on a mission, she would always wait for me at the doorstep until I am home. "che, telling you not to wait for me is useless isn't it? Such a stubborn wife I have."

And then she would wake up in our bed, screaming my name. Of course I was just beside her, trying to have a decent rest that I need. She just worries too much.

When she got pregnant, she discovered an unbreakable power over me.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I turn around, opposite of her.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I put pillows on my ears.

"ne… Sasuke-kun… Oi!"

"hn?"

She nudges me. "I want to eat Sasuke-kun!"

"Then eat" I say.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I pretend to be asleep.

"I suddenly have this craving for strawberry ice cream and some mocha fudge…"

I grunt. "It's two in the morning Sakura!"

"Ever heard of twenty-four hour convenience store?" I knew I was at loss. I bought the food nonetheless.

* * *

 There were the parents. Who would forget her parents? Who would leave them behind?

"My parents are really thrilled and looking forward on our first baby Sasuke-kun!" as I hear her father curse and her mother sigh heavily, I say. "I honestly doubt that."

* * *

 Grocery and shopping was not a problem, but Sakura was taking it a little step higher than I expected. I look at her suspiciously as I carry five boxes and three paper bags hanging on each arm.

"You're doing this on purpose arent you?"

She smiles at me. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Please remember that I am your three weeks pregnant wife so no complaints okay?" her smile became wider knowing that I couldn't do anything about it.

Time passed by and her stomach began bulging like a huge basketball. And we chose not to know the gender of the baby for surprise. We were at the department store buying baby clothes that day. We were eying each other as we gripped onto the little cute fabrics we were holding.

"Don't look at me like that Uchiha! It's definitely going to be a girl!" Sakura took seven pink baby dresses with matching pink hats and socks. I smirk at her antic.

"It's definitely going to be a boy." I picked out seven dark and blue baby shirts.

We ended up buying both.

* * *

I could feel that she was indeed enjoying herself. The next thing I knew, I was doing all the household chores while she sit on a comfy chair, watching me and ordering things she just feel like ordering. She laughs when she looks at me while I was washing the dishes. "I think I like being pregnant." She utters to herself.

At morning, she would request breakfast in bed.

"Mou! You're really cute when you're wearing my apron! I've fallen in love with you all over again!"

"Oi! Stop smiling like an idiot!"

And when she's asleep, she mumbles. "Hmmmm… Sasuke-kun… bring me tomatoes…" I sigh and pat her head. "Even in your dreams you're craving for food? Oi! Give your husband a rest!" It was pretty clear that she was fond of her new power over me.

It was March 24 when she gave birth to a healthy baby.

"Too bad the first one wasn't a girl like you wanted…" I say. She smiles at me. "Don't worry, Tsunade-shisou says I can still manage…"

Uchiha Syusuke is the name of my little boy. He has black hair and glowing green eyes. He was perfect. Everyone adored him as much as Sakura and I do.

"Wow! Look how cute that baby is! I want to know his number!"

"Who? The baby?"

"No you dope! The father!"

When Syusuke turned three, I started teasing Sakura. "Don't you think that Syusuke needs a playmate Sakura?" and its funny how things turn out the way I planned. She was pregnant with our second child after a month of flirting and turning her on. It really paid off.

"So… all this time… I've been feeding you and not the baby?" I tease her as she nibbles on her snack.

"Stop it! You're ruining my appetite!"

* * *

I don't know if she hit her head or what but she seem to be awfully forgetful at times. "Oh! Sasuke-kun! It's horrible! I woke up this morning and when I looked at the mirror I saw that… that I'm FAT!" she cries as her entangled hair made her look sexy.

"Oi! Oi! You're pregnant remember?"

Actually I love teasing Sakura. And I did every time I get a chance. Syusuke was playing with Sakura's big tummy and he smiles as he rubs her little hands on her round belly. I knew it amused my little son.

"You seem to like mommy's big belly eh Syusuke? Don't worry; you'll be seeing lots of it!"

Sakura looked petrified. "It's not funny Sasuke-kun!"

And on November 10, Uchiha Saekura was born. I had another pink haired girl to love and cherish.

_Congratulations on your second child Sasuke-teme! Can't get your filthy hands off Sakura-chan, ne?_

-Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Time passes by and before you know it, those two newly recruited Uchiha's are now twelve years of age. They are young and feisty and challenging. It felt like it was just yesterday when they opened their eyes as babies, sucking milk from their bottles and could just barely walk. But here they are, about to devour the world.

"Sasuke-kun, they grow up so fast don't you think?"

"Aa."

"It's like they were just babies…"

"Hm"

"The next moment, you'll see them bearing their own children…"

"HN?"

"I'm sure going to miss their baby-ness!"

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Let's make another…"

* * *

Click!

A Sasuke-look alike, except his eyes are green, is sitting on the stairs, shirtless, reading a scroll.

Ka-san,

Saekura took this shot while I was studying my new mission since I am already chunnin. Ka-san, why do you have to leave us with Naruto-ji-san? I'm getting sick from eating too much ramen! Take good care of yourself! Don't talk to strangers! If they touch you, punch them square on the face! Okay?

Tou-san,

I took your advice and now I'm listed for the jounin test. A little hard work and I'm wearing that vest next year! Tou-san, take good care of ka-san okay? Make sure she eats more more than three times a day! Don't let her feel hunger! Feed her with all the nutricious meal there is! I sure miss her voice and her smile and her cooking and—err… can I kill Saekura now? She's annoying the hell out of me!

P.S. we're running out of tomatoes!

GO HOME soon okay?

_Uchiha Syusuke_

Click!

A little Sakura-look alike except her eyes were black, is waving her left hand is wearing a pink floral kimono. She's holding a fan on her right hand. There's an Uchiha enemblem carved on it. She has her mothers big and bright smile.

Oka-san,

How are you and Otou-san doing? Me? As you can see, I am perfectly healthy! But still, I'm too short! Argh! I can't believe I didn't grow an inch this year! Anyway, please stay safe on your vacation!

Otou-san,

I really hope that you followed my instructions carefully about the romance and date stuff. Please take good care of yourself! Especially Oka-san! Watch out for fan girls and Oka-san's fan boys!

P.S. I want a baby sisters okay? Naruto-ni-jans babies are so adorable! Could you please make twins?

I love you both!

_Uchiha Saekura_

I smile as I read my children's letters for the third time. My wife has been asleep on my shoulder for some time now. I can't help but smile to myself. I feel grateful at everything that happened in my life.

This is truly a happy ending.

* * *

 _**OWARI **_


End file.
